


Crawling

by Laylah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Drug-Induced Paralysis, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn Battle, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shino looks <i>messed up</i>, and that's never a thing that happens. He's always the calm one. But right now his pupils are blown out and his cheeks are flushed, and his lips are parted like he's just this side of panting.</p><p>It's <i>hot</i>. "Holy shit," Kiba says.</p><p>Shino nods. "I apologize for whatever I'm about to do to you," he says. "And I don't hold it against you, whatever you're about to do to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



They catch up with the missing-nin at the very edge of Leaf territory, in a clearing where the tall trees give way to grass, and at first Kiba thinks they've got this.

"Shino!" he says, circling left.

"Right." Shino extends a hand to do something awful with his bugs, but the missing-nin just grins.

"Kafun no jutsu!" she shouts, flinging something at the ground. It explodes in shimmering golden smoke, and by the time Kiba can see again, she's gone.

"Shit," he says. The smoke has left a residue on his skin and clothes, which is worrying. He stopped breathing as soon as the bomb went off, so he shouldn't have gotten any of it in his lungs, but if it can do something from touch....

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!" Hinata's voice crackles in his earpiece. "Are you okay? I saw her chakra flare—"

"Don't worry, Hina-chan," Kiba says. "We're—" He looks over at Shino, who nods— "We're okay. I don't know what was in that bomb, but...." He looks down and realizes he's rubbing the powdery residue into his skin, one hand massaging the opposite arm. He stops. "It's not poisonous or anything."

"Don't come closer," Shino says, and for a second Kiba's confused, because he's not doing anything—right, that's directed at Hinata, not him. "We...may be compromised." A centipede scuttles out of Shino's hood and down his collar, then a second one.

"Compromised?" Hinata echoes. "Should I get help?"

"That would be smart." Shino is holding very still, and his voice sounds strained. "Someone who knows drugs well."

Wow, what? Did Shino breathe the stuff in or something? Kiba's not feeling any.... well, he's sort of flushed, and his hand has gotten up under his shirt while he was distracted, but he doesn't feel sick or anything.

"Okay!" Hinata says. "Hang in there, I'll be back as s—aah!"

"Hina-chan!" Kiba says in alarm. He starts to ask what's wrong, and then Shino pushes up one sleeve and he forgets. Shino's skin is super white from never getting sun, except where it's streaked yellow now with powder, but the really important part is, look at the muscle in his forearm, holy crap. That kind of definition deserves licking.

Some kind of beetle runs across the exact shadow-line he'd been staring at and Kiba snaps out of it. Through his earpiece he can hear Hinata's sharp exhales and little grunts of effort, the sounds of a fight. "Hina-chan! Are you okay?"

"Fine!" Hinata gasps. 

"Be careful," Shino says. "She's more dangerous than she seems."

Whatever Hinata is going to say in response turns into a yelp, and then a noise that sounds a lot like a moan. Kiba's cheeks go hot and Shino shudders visibly.

"What's with you, anyway?" Kiba asks, trying not to think too hard about Hinata moaning or Shino losing his composure. "I thought your bugs made you immune to poison."

"They're not immune to this," Shino says. He pulls his mask down and pushes his hood off, and when he reaches for his goggles next, that's the point where Kiba realizes this is getting weird. Shino looks _messed up_ , and that's never a thing that happens. He's always the calm one. But right now his pupils are blown out and his cheeks are flushed, and his lips are parted like he's just this side of panting.

It's _hot_. "Holy shit," Kiba says.

Shino nods. "I apologize for whatever I'm about to do to you," he says. "And I don't hold it against you, whatever you're about to do to me."

"You make it sound so creepy," Kiba says, as they both take steps toward each other. "It's not like we're going to be torturing each other or anything."

Shino's lips twist in a wry little smile. "I hope not."

Then they're kissing, hot and hard, and any worry that Kiba had left gets buried under _yes yes yes yes_. His skin feels hot and sensitive all over and Shino's tongue in his mouth is getting him hard. Shino's hands are fisted in his jacket but a prickly light touch dances over the back of his neck, too, making him shiver.

Fuck, there are more bugs crawling over Shino's face as they kiss, and that's just—it's like—part of Kiba is totally freaked out, his stomach lurching, but he's still brutally turned on at the same time. He closes his eyes so the sight won't freak him out, and when something skitters over _his_ cheek, he shudders hard but doesn't try to brush it away.

Shino backs him up against a tree, pins him there, and Kiba feels like he ought to be... more aggressive, maybe? Pushing back? But he just wants to be touched, everywhere, all over, and Shino's reaching up under his mesh with surprisingly warm hands. Kiba groans, nipping at Shino's lip, pulling Shino's hips flush against his. He grinds forward and the friction wrings noise out of both of them.

Something stings the back of his neck, a sudden sharp pain. He yelps, jerking up sharply, and then all his limbs just....stop listening to him, going limp as overcooked noodles. "Shino," he tries to say, but it comes out more like "Shennnnh," as he collapses.

Shino follows him down, laying him out on his back and staring down at him. "Sorry, I think they freaked out," he says. "It's hard to control them like this." He cups Kiba's dick and squeezes. "Feels like you're still doing okay, though."

"Nnngh," Kiba says, and he's telling his hips to rock up into Shino's hand but nothing is happening. He whines in his throat, hoping Shino will get the message: _don't stop touching me or I might die_.

"Okay," Shino says. "We can do this." Then he takes Kiba's pants off.

It's really, really weird, the way Kiba can't move at all but he can still _feel_ so much, the currents of air over his bared skin, the super-faint pressure where his mesh is rucked up to his chest, the—oh god, the ticklish crawl of Shino's bugs exploring him when he can't even shiver. 

Shino pushes his legs apart and settles between them. Okay, they're going to—okay. Well then. Shino reaches between his legs and Kiba feels cool wetness, then pressure, then a _lot_ of pressure and a weird sense of heaviness as Shino's fingers sink into his ass. It makes him want to squirm, not sure if he's uncomfortable or not, but all he can do is feel it happening. As Shino pushes deeper it starts to feel like he's nudging up against the base of Kiba's dick from inside and Kiba whines again, because that just makes him think about how much he wants a more direct touch.

He can't demand it, though, so instead what he gets is Shino hitching his legs up and replacing those fingers with the thicker, blunt heat of his dick. Shino groans as he pushes it in, with this look on his face like he can't believe this is happening to him, which Kiba takes as a compliment. He presses forward, bending Kiba almost double, and buries his dick in Kiba's ass as deep as it'll go. Both of his hands are wrapped around Kiba's thighs, instead of where they'd do most good, and Kiba whimpers.

Shino's hands don't move but _something_ starts touching him, prickly and feather-light and he knows that that means, he knows but he looks anyway and there's a whole nest of them, squirming writhing things with too many legs, nestled around the base of his dick and starting to crawl up the shaft and _he's still hard_. It feels like he can barely breathe, with Shino pounding him and the bugs, holy shit, teasing at his slit with their little feelers as his dick drools from the way he's just getting helplessly _done_.

After a few minutes Shino rocks in really hard and goes still, trembling, and Kiba whines because it's not enough. "I know," Shino says breathlessly. "Not done."

Good. Good, that's what Kiba needs, this is weird and gross but he needs it to not stop, not when he needs to come this bad. Shino starts moving again and either he's getting a better angle or Kiba's getting more into it because that is definitely doing things for him now. He moans, and Shino's hips snap forward, giving it to him hard. 

The bugs are getting worked up, too, moving around more and snagging sensitive skin with their tiny prickly legs. It kind of hurts but not a lot, not like a _bad_ hurt, just one more thing that makes him wish he could get some leverage and push back, get a hand on his own dick, get their positions switched up, even demand that Shino give him a hand.

But all he can do is ride it out, at the mercy of Shino's drugged-up hunger and Shino's creepy bugs and his own hijacked hormones. He'd be shaking if he could move. He'd be begging if he could talk. He's strung out so far nothing matters but this, and it just keeps going. He'd swear Shino comes a second time and just keeps fucking him through it, still desperate for more. They're both panting, single-minded, rutting.

Kiba's starting to get scared that he _can't_ come with the bugs' poison in his system, that his muscles just won't tense up the way they need to, and then Shino gives some kind of order to the bugs that makes them all start moving at once, skittering and thrashing and completely covering Kiba's dick. He keens at the sensation, prickling strange and almost enough, and then one of them, a centipede or something, starts trying to crawl up into the slit in his dick. The keen rises to a howl and he's coming, half beautiful relief and half blind panic, and everything goes white.

* * *

When he wakes up Kiba's head is pounding, his asshole aches, and his limbs feel like rubber. He can move, though, so he sits up and gropes for his pants. Shino is sitting on the other side of the clearing, clothes back in order, staring into the forest.

"Yo," Kiba says.

Shino jumps. "You're... doing better?"

Kiba takes a second to think about the question. "Yeah. I mean, I want to spend about a week in the bath, but I can move again, so. That's a start."

"Right." Shino doesn't look at him, still. "The pollen is probably out of our systems, but Hinata is bringing Sakura to check us over before we go back to the village, so we don't, ah, have any more incidents."

"Seems like a good idea." Kiba tugs his pants back on and smooths down his mesh. "Leave weird mission shit on the mission, don't bring it home, right?"

"Is that—I mean, you think we can do that?"

"I think we oughtta try," Kiba says. "I mean, it's not like fucking is the worst thing shinobi have ever done to each other under a jutsu. And you're still my teammate. My _weird, creepy teammate_ , but that's seriously not news to anybody."

Shino huffs, like laughing is too much effort. "Okay. ...Thanks."

"You got it," Kiba says. And if he still feels like something is crawling on him, and if he's not sure whether he'll have nightmares, well. Shino doesn't need to hear that. Bullshit guilt isn't what teammates do.


End file.
